


The Cat, the Fox, and the Closet of Skeletons

by Kamari333



Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Dancetale, F/M, Flirting, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333
Summary: MsMK's OC "MK" gets lured by a white kitten into another interdimensional castle with familiar faces that don't know her at all. And while those faces are familiar, they don't all act like she's expecting.That isn't always a bad thing.





	1. Down The Rabbit (Cat) Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/gifts).



MK woke up to the sound of loud meowing. She looked up, peaking over the fluff of her pillow to check the time. 3:00 AM. _That was too early,_ especially after all the hard work she'd put into the latest event. She was exhausted, and she _needed sleep, damn it!_ MK rolled over onto her other side, groaning softly, her fox ears twitching with irritation until she was able to settle back down.

The meowing resumed, closer this time.

MK sat up in bed, glaring around her room, hoping this wasn't a prank from one of the boys. On the floor by her bed was a small shape, part of it swishing behind it impatiently. Its eyes shimmered with an eerie bioluminescent green, staring her down from the darkness.

MK turned the light to reveal, as she expected, a small cat. Its fur was a bit wild, poofy and abundant on its tiny frame. It was a slightly off-white color, but if MK squinted, it almost looked like there were designs in the fur, not colored, but like specularity made them shine when the light hit just right. The cat's bright green eyes were big, but the one on the cat's right (MK's left) didn't have a proper iris. Maybe it was blind? How did that happen?

The cat chirped, wiggling before jumping onto the bed and snuggling up to MK, purring softly. MK had never seen a cat so friendly with her before. Most cats weren't fans of foxes, especially in the beginning, although MK made great efforts to get along with any pets her boys brought home. Maybe this was a new one? She reached out to stroke the animal's fur, admiring the softness. The cat sat on her lap, preening at the attention, before enigmatically (as just about all cat behavior seems wont to be) lunging onto the side table and snatching up a piece of cloth.

A red piece of cloth.

Papyrus' scarf.

MK had been mending it after it got ripped during a 'training exercise' (or that was what they told the others, when it had actually been them messing around in his bedroom and her claws had caught on it wrong).

And now a weird cat had it and was running away with it.

"No!" MK bolted out of bed, giving chase to the dastardly thief, her many tails thrashing frantically behind her. "Give that back!!"

The cat ignored the fox's plea, keeping a tight hold of the scarf as it dove into MK's closet, disappearing into the darkness within. MK yanked the doors wide, only to pause, because instead of her clothes hanging neatly on their hangers, a few boxes here and there (neat and orderly thanks to some stress cleaning by certain skeletons that had leaked into her room over the years), she saw a chasm of blackness. In the distance, a good six feet in (and MK was certain her closet was absolutely not that big this morning), the cat sat, waiting patiently, the precious scarf still in its mouth.

MK took a deep breath and ran forward.

The cat waited just long enough for the fox to catch up, then darted away again, running deeper into the darkness. MK kept her eyes focused on the cat, running along as fast as she could manage. The cat kept just out of reach, slowing when MK slowed, darting away faster when she picked up speed. MK only just realized it, that the cat was _leading her somewhere_ when she saw light up ahead, leaking from what might have been a crack under a door.

The cat headbutt the space by where the light was coming through, pushing open a door until it could squeeze through and disappear. The scarf fluttered in its wake until it too was out of sight, vanishing beyond the stream of soft golden light. MK stumbled up to the opening, placing her hand on the space by the light, and pushed. Something solid gave way, and the door swung open completely.

On the other side, MK saw the scarf left abandoned on the floor, the cat padding away from it, mewling sweetly in its insidious attempts to enchant some poor unsuspecting victim.

"th' fuck ya want, furball?" a voice that was so familiar to MK said, the annoying squeak of overly rubber sneakers piercing the air as a familiar skeleton stepped forward to pick up the cat.

"Red??" MK asked, stepping out into the hall, reaching down to pick up the scarf and fold it carefully. She was relieved to see that it had not suffered any harm during its kidnapping, only a damp spot from where the cat had drooled on it.

"who th' fuck 'r you, 'n how th' fuck ya know my name?" Red growled, clutching the cat to his chest with one hand, his other stroking its head carefully, using his knuckles to avoid scratching the little thing with his sharp claws. His eyelight, a single source of crimson in his left socket, smoked and sparked with distrust. His single false tooth glinted in the dim light. His collar, a red leather number with flat silver studs and a simple square buckle, stood out somewhat on him, wearing a big black leather coat, a mustard yellow tea-shirt, and track pants that were black with a yellow stripe on each side.

MK stood there in the narrow hallway, realizing that this was not the 'Red' that she had always known. "I think I'm lost..?"

Red looked her up and down, scowling. "just off th' boat, huh." It wasn't a question. He gestured behind him. "they usu'ly come t' th' front door, not th' fuckin' bathroom. th' fuck, kitten?"

MK almost answered him, but the cat beat her to it, chirping happily and headbutting Red's teeth affectionately. Red snickered. "fine. fine. whatever. why ya always gotta make me do all th' fuckin' work? get th' blueberry t' do it next time. lil brat actually likes doin' this shit."

After another meow, either of affirmation or cheerful refusal, Red turned around. "c'mon kiddo. this way t' th' main room. we'll getcha introduced 'n shit."

MK turned to look behind her, only to see the door that she had come through had somehow closed. When she opened it, inside was a sizable bathroom, littered with MTT and NTT products. MK closed the door, following after Red-who-was-not-Red, wondering where the hell her crazy house had spit her up and how she was going to get back. And also why this had to happen at 3AM.

Red rounded a corner, then two, then three, passing room after room as he navigated the maze of unfamiliar halls, moving like he knew this place like the back of his hand. The cat sat complacent in his arms, purring like a motor.

"Um... Red? Where exactly are we?" MK asked, keeping close.

"west wing o' th' house. s'where th' bedroom are. usually empty this time o' day," Red rumbled, his tone curt.

"Its 3AM?" MK half asked, half answered.

"'s noon."

MK groaned softly, rubbing her face, tails hanging limp and tired behind her. She was starting to think she wasn't in Kansas anymore. She perked up at the smell of food, coming from somewhere up ahead

Red finally led them into an open floor plan, walking up to a banister to look down into a large livingroom/kitchen setup. "heads up! fresh meat!" He shouted, grabbing MK's arm and yanking her forward, putting her on display for the many eyesockets below.

MK scanned the room: there was Sans (a Sans?) in his iconic blue hoodie and slippers, half merged with a comfortable looking couch.

Next to him was Stretch (a Stretch? an Underswap Papyrus), a sucker stick poking from between his teeth, hands stuffed in the pouch of his comfortable orange sweater. They both looked up, grins easy.

On Stretch's other side, Foxtrot (a Foxtrot? A Dancetale Sans) sat, curled up in his slip on hoodie, hands stuffed in the pouch. He opened one eye socket, and MK could feel the tingle of a CHECK hit her, before he closed his socket again, presumably going back to (pretending) to sleep.

In the middle of the room, in front of a large TV, Papyrus (a Papyrus?) paused the video game he had been playing with Blue (a Blue? an Underswap Sans?), Tango (a Tango? a Dancetale Papyrus?), and Sugar (a Sugar? a horrortale Papyrus?).

Mutt (a Mutt? a Swapfell Papyrus? at least he kind of reminded MK of Mutt, if Mutt had a warm, seductive smile plastered on his face and drank maple syrup instead of bbq sauce), shifted in the beanbag he was sprawled in, pulling his chosen condiment from his teeth to eye MK up and down hungrily. He was shirtless under his leather jacket, his heavily scarred ribs visible between the open zipper teeth. His grin turned up, clearly liking what he was seeing.

Beside him, Pink (a Pink? an Underlust Sans, at least, although he did not have a midriff summoned, leaving his spine out in the open) looked positively awestruck, eyelights pulsing brightly as upside down hearts.

Sitting on a stool by the kitchen island, on the other side of the room, was Axe (an Axe? a Horrortale Sans), grinning a bit too tightly up at MK, single flat glowing eyelight focused on her a bit too hard. Boss (a Boss? and in leather stilettos!) and Black (a Black? a Swapfell Sans, if Swapfell Sans wore a purple and grey outfit with two-inch stiletto heels, three long scratches across one socket) were working together in the kitchen, pausing their work to look up at MK with mild irritation.

BJ (a BJ? an Underlust Papyrus, at least) came running back down from an opposite hall, smiling brightly.

"heh," Sans chuckled. "look what the _cat_ dragged in."

A chorus of laughter and exasperated groaning erupted throughout the room (surprisingly, it was Red who groaned, and Boss who cackled, between the two of them).

MK was definitely not in Kansas anymore. She'd followed her own little white rabbit down the rabbit hole and through the looking glass (only the rabbit was a cat who apparently lived in a house full of skeleton monsters). She could tell none of them recognized her at all, and she now had to get to know them (and them, her) all over again.

The only question was, where did she start?


	2. Introductions (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK gets introduced to some of the house. There are definitely differences between these boys and her boys, both in personality and names.

Red and MK made their way down into the common room together. Excited chatter filled the air.

"A NEW ONE!!" The Underswap Sans exclaimed excitedly, darting up to clasp MK's hands and shake them. "GREETINGS FURRY HUMAN!! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!! BUT YOU MAY CALL ME BLUE!!!"

"AND I AM PAPYRUS!!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!" The classic Papyrus started, bounding over to offer his hand. "BUT!! YOU MAY CALL ME RUS!!! BECAUSE THAT IS SHORT FOR PAPYRUS!!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!"

MK shook both of their hands at once, making a note in her head that it seemed this Papyrus had his own nickname. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"OF COURSE IT IS," The Dancetale Papyrus affirmed. "WE ARE THE GREATEST, AFTER ALL!! I TOO AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! BUT YOU MAY CALL ME SUAVE!! BECAUSE!! I AM THAT TOO!!" He laughed, offering MK the rose from his breast pocket.

"IF I MAY ASK??? WHAT KIND OF FURRY HUMAN ARE YOU???" Horrortale Papyrus inquired, circling to get a better look at MK's nine tails.

"I'm not a human, exactly. I'm a kitsune."

"A KITCHEN MAID???" The Horrortale Papyrus perked up. "WHY DO WE NEED A KITCHEN MAID???"

"no, bro, she said _'kitsune'_ ," the Horrortale Sans emphasized loudly from across the room. "its a kind of fox monster."

"A SOCKS CONJURER?!?! SCANDELOUS!!!!" Horrortale Papyrus exclaimed loudly, his face taking on a vivid pink.

"oh my god, sugar..!" The Underlust Sans wheezed, slumping into Red's side as he laughed quietly.

"no, i said _'fox monster'_ ," Horrortale Sans tried again, clearly getting frustrated.

"YES SHE HAS A VERY CLEAR VOICE, BUT THAT DOES NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION."

"she's a kitsune!"

"BUT THEN WHERE DO ALL HER SOCKS GO???"

" _ **there are no goddamn socks!!!**_ "

"LANGUAGE!!" came the call from around the room.

The couch potatoes all broke down laughing, ending up in a pile of shaking bones.

"WELL I SUPPOSE A LITTLE EXTRA HELP AROUND THE HOUSE IS NOT A BAD THING. ESPECIALLY WITH SO MANY LAZYBONES AROUND. VERY WELL!!! I ACCEPT THIS NEW ADDITION TO OUR STAFF!!!"

"we don't have a staff-"

"QUIET SANS, I AM INDUCTING OUR STAFF!!!"

The Horrortale Sans groaned, giving the classic sans a long suffering look before spinning on his stool and faceplanting into the counter of the kitchen island, a muffled 'fuck me' escaping from his defeated frame. Over his head, the Underfell Papyrus gave the Horrortale Papyrus a thumbs up, who returned it, sharing knowing grins between them.

MK did her utmost not to devolve into a useless puddle of hysteria, trying to remain professional, but it was no easy feat.

"OK NEW STAFF!!!" The Horrortale Papyurs grinned down at her, his somewhat mangled teeth turning up almost endearingly. He hadn't begun any kind of treatment to get them back into alignment, leaving his continence to still be a bit heartbreaking (and alarming) compared to his counterparts. MK had to crane her neck to look up at him, the tall ceilings allowing him to stand up to his full height (quite a bit taller than Rus or Suave). "I AM ALSO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!! BUT EVERYONE CALLS ME SUGAR!!! BECAUSE!! I AM SO SWEET!!!"

MK reached out to shake his hand. "And there can be no more fitting name."

Sugar blushed again, a little deeper, taking her hand and shaking vigorously, his grip a little rough.

"AND I AM PINK," A voice from behind MK declared, revealed to be the Underlust Papyrus seconds later as he wrapped MK in a hug his feverish body heat a stark contrast to the coolness from his counterparts. "But you can call me whatever you want~" He murmured low, sultry, like a switch had been flipped and his exuberant self had been replaced by one that was made of pure temptation.

"hey, go easy on the poor thing, bro," Pink's brother hummed from across the room. "introductions aren't even over! i'm lust, by the way." And though his words were merciful, his smoldering gaze was not, raking up and down MK's frame like a tangible wave.

MK did her best to make a note of the difference between these monsters and her own boys, but it was hard to think about such things when her mind was trying so hard to go elsewhere. The heat at her back and the way Pink's hands held her, chaste and tender, were reminding MK that she hadn't taken any time for herself in too long.

"ok, i think the kiddo needs a cooldown," Underswap Papyrus' voice broke through to her, right before Pink pulled away, chucking.

"NYEH HEH!! I AM SORRY, FURRY HUMAN. MY JAPERY CAN GET AWAY FROM ME. I HOPE YOU WERE NOT UNCOMFORTABLE?" Pink looked down at MK, smiling to try and hide the fact he was wringing his hands, legitimately concern that he had crossed some sort of line.

"It's alright, B-" _She almost said BJ._ MK cleared her throat. "It's alright, Pink. Your hugs are wonderful. Its just been a long few days." Or weeks. Or month. Semantics. She fanned herself, hoping she wasn't blushing as hotly as she felt, willing her tails to remain still and her ears to come down from their upright position.

The Dancetale Sans slid off the couch, slinking off.

"dance, come back-" Lust called out.

"nah. think i'll skip lunch."

"SANS THAT ISN'T HEAL-" Suave started, but 'Dance' (another name difference) disappeared around a corner and was gone. "-THY..." Suave sighed. "EXCUSE MY BROTHER, FOXY HUMAN. HE IS NOT AS GOOD AT MAKING NEW FRIENDS AS HE COULD BE. IT IS A WORK IN PROGRESS WITH HIM."

The Underswap Papyrus sighed, before patting the couch space Dance had just vacated. "well, now theres room for one more."

"i got a spot fer ya too, darlin'," the Swapfell Papyrus purred, just as deep and inviting as Pink had been moments before, with the added addition of a soft gravel in his voice (possibly from smoking). He pat his lap, leaning back in the beanbag.

It looked like MK had her pick of seats for lunch (even though in her case it was more like breakfast). And given all the questions she had, she might want to sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!! So far we've been introduced to:
> 
>  **AU:** [Sans] & [Papyrus]  
> \-------------------------------  
>  **Undertale:** (Sans) & Rus  
>  **Underswap:** Blue & (Papyrus)  
>  **Underfell:** Red & (Papyrus)  
>  **Underlust:** Lust & Pink  
>  **Dancetale:** Dance & Suave  
>  **Horrortale:** (Sans) & Sugar
> 
> Its pretty clear I'm not the best at naming conventions (not nearly as creative as MK lol). I'm kinda enjoying the fun of introducing these guys organically. You can probably already guess the other's names if you've read any of my other works, but let me have my fun.
> 
> AND OOOOOOOOOOOOO OK GUYS FIRST BIG CHOICE!!!!
> 
>  **Who will MK sit with??**  
>  [A] Underswap Papyrus on the Couch  
> [B] Swapfell Papyrus on the Beanbag (and in his lap mmmm)  
> [C] Other


	3. Introductions (Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK makes her choice about where to sit, and gets introduced to the rest of the house. Lunch is served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is in fact a choose-your-own-adventure  
> And I'm super pumped that you guys all commented!!!
> 
> Keep in mind that MsMK has the final say on what choices are made, but with that being said, we both wanna hear your opinions too, so keep commenting!!!

MK allowed herself a bit of a grin. She supposed some things in the multiverse were rather common, and that included flirty mutts. She flipped her slightly messy hair over her shoulder (she probably had bedhead, but that had never stopped her before) and approached the Swapfell Papyrus. "You're a bold one, aren't you?"

"gotta be when yer lower case," he practically purred, his eyelights never leaving her eyes.

"Your offer is both gracious... and tempting..." MK breathed sweetly, leaning over him, bringing one hand up to thumb teasingly at one of his false canines. "Very tempting..."

Then she turned on her heels, 'accidentally' letting her tails swish against his crotch, before striding deftly towards the couch. "But not right now."

The Swapfell Papyrus blinked at her, watching with bright, slightly bulged eyelights as she sat primly on the couch cushion next to the Underswap Papyrus. The room went dead silent.

Then Red broke down into a fit of cackles, shaking so hard he perturbed the cat enough to jump away. "h-holy _shit_!! yer fuckin' _face!!_ "

"rejected~!!" Lust teased, giggling.

The cat strut with that feline grace, tail upright, chin up proudly as if it had simply decided to relocate on its own, to the kitchen area, jumping onto the counter of the kitchen island and nuzzling against the Horrortale Sans' skull, purring softly. He blindly reached up and stroked at its fur, not bothering to raise his head.

The Swapfell Papyrus gathered himself, clearing his throat with a soft laugh as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarette.

"PUT THEM AWAY PLEASE," Blue said in an almost sing-song voice.

"LET THE MUTT HAVE HIS VICES," Came the call of the Swapfell Sans, slightly tinny as it echoed from the oven where he was bent over, pulling out a cooking sheet. The smell of melted cheese and peppers and onions filled the air.

"HE IS NEVER GOING TO QUIT IF YOU KEEP CODDLING HIM!!" Blue decried, hands on his hips.

"THAT IS HIS DECISION. HE IS AN ADULT."

As the two brothers exchanged arguments, the subject of their debate exchanged a look with his counterpart. At MK's side, the Underswap Papyrus pulled his sucker from his mouth, twirling it and giving his Swapfell double a wry, unsympathetic expression. The Swapfell Papyrus gestured at Blue, before giving his Underswap double a knowing, completely sympathetic look, wiggling his stash as if in offering. The lollipop was wiggled in his direction, then pointed towards the ceiling. They winked at each other, their silent conversation concluded.

"THE RULE IS THAT NOBODY IS FUCKING SMOKING IN THE COMMON ROOM," The Underfell Papyrus finally interjected. "IF SLIM WANTS TO FUCKING SMOKE HE CAN DO IT IN HIS OWN GODDAMN ROOM, NOT WHERE I HAVE TO FUCKING SMELL IT."

"fair," Slim agreed, sliding the cigarettes back into his pocket and leaning back again. "thats me, by the way. in case ya need ta call me later."

The Underswap Papyrus turned to MK, offering his hand. "and call me stretch. nice to meet ya kiddo."

MK shook his hand, half expecting a whoopee cushion. She was almost disappointed when she didn't hear one go off. "A pleasure."

Sans leaned over Stretch's lap, offering his hand. "i'm sans. sans the skeleton. but you can call me comic."

MK shook his hand too, making a mental note of the nickname, and- yup there it was. The whoopee cushion in the hand trick. MK cracked a smile, chuckling softly. "Always funny, isn't it?"

"yup." Comic grinned, holding his hand up to show off the deflated toy, complete with a doodle of his face on it.

"IF BY ALWAYS YOU MEAN NEVER," Suave huffed, pulling a few chairs out of the corner where they had been stacked, helping Pink and Rus set up a few more seats.

"so whats your name?" Stretch asked.

"You can call me MK," the kitsune answered, curling her tail neatly around her, the picture of elegance even in her rumpled pajamas. "I do apologize for barging in on you all like this. I'm usually a bit more put together."

"eh, forget about it," Comic dismissed with a wink, his left socket closing. "at least you're fully dressed. last one really got caught _with their pants down._ "

There was the inexplicable noise of a comic rim shot, audible even over the eruption of snickers and groans from around the room.

"What..??" MK couldn't help but ask.

"house rule. all good jokes get incidental music," Slim explained, like that made perfect sense.

"THE HOUSE HAS AWFUL TASTE IN JOKES AND NEEDS TO STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH ITS HOKUM!" Rus complained, monotone and thoroughly done with the whole arrangement.

"yer just mad cuz th' house thinks we're funny," Slim hummed.

"YES!!! THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I SAID!!!"

The Horrortale Sans slipped off the stool he'd been slumped in, circling the kitchen island to start grabbing the plates that the Swapfell Sans and Underfell Papyrus were slowly filling with food. He then walked those plates into the main lounge area and started passing them out, giving each person a stern look before letting go of the plate. Blue watched him like a hawk as he moved around the room.

Sugar waited patiently for everyone to be served. "OH!! FURRY HUMAN!!! THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER, SANS!!!"

"guys call me axe," the Horrortale Sans explained absently, otherwise ignoring the MK entirely, avoiding looking at her when he passed Stretch a plate. MK could see up close and personal that it was ladened with what looked like a huge slice of an artisan pizza. It smelled divine.

"only because blue broke his cleaver, though," Slim offered helpfully.

"shuddup, smokestack," Axe growled, even as he handed over a plate. Slim took the offering gratefully, his smile growing wider.

The Underfell Papyrus and Swapfell Sans began joining Axe in the task of passing out lunch.

"AND THIS IS EDGE!!!" Rus perked up, gesturing dramatically to his darker counterpart.

"THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS," Edge corrected.

"but everyone calls him edge, except for red over here," Lust offered helpfully, elbowing Red playfully. "and last but not least is-"

"th' razzberry," Red said before stuffing his face, not bothering to wait after Edge had handed him a plate.

"IT IS RAZZ, YOU IRREVERENT INSECT," The Swapfell Sans, Razz, hissed, glaring daggers at Red from across the room where he was handing a plate to Suave.

"'n here i thought ya didn't like me."

"I LOATH YOUR INSUFFERABLE EXISTENCE."

"don't mind them," Comic dismissed. "red's just an antagonist. he thinks its funny."

"better 'n yer shitty puns," Red griped.

It was Razz who handed MK a plate, before going over and sitting on his brother's lap. Slim had already finished his meal, his empty plate set aside. Sugar, also done with his meal, patted his lap and looked at Axe expectantly. Axe snorted, pointedly returning to the stool by the kitchen island and scanning the room before finally, hesitantly, nibbling at the last piece of pizza on the last plate.

MK looked around the room, letting her pizza cool. "Ok, so its... Comic and Rus, Blue and Stretch, Red and Edge, Slim and Razz, Axe and Sugar, uh...." She looked toward the doorway, where the only other person had left. "...Dance? and Suave?"

Suave beamed. "VERY GOOD!! YOU HAVE A MOST ADEQUATE MEMORY!!! NOT THAT I AM EASY TO FORGET."

MK chuckled. "Then its..." She looked at the Underlust brothers, concentrating a bit harder, furrowing her brow. "Lust and Pink, is that correct?"

"got it in one, sweetie~" Lust purred. "perhaps you want a prize~?"

"Maybe later," MK answered gracefully, not wanting to completely decline (because if Lust was anything like Pink (her Pink, the Underlust Sans she had waiting for her at home) then it would be a tragedy of the highest order to miss out on the opportunity. "Now that we're all properly introduced, maybe you could answer a few questions for me?"

"ask away, darlin'," Slim drawled. "what do you want to know?"

The cat, largely forgotten, sat on the kitchen island behind Axe, its emerald eyes watching the scene with the calm dignity of its species.

_What DID MK want to know?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AU:** [Sans] & [Papyrus]  
> \-------------------------------  
>  **Undertale:** Comic & Rus  
>  **Underswap:** Blue & Stretch  
>  **Underfell:** Red & Edge  
>  **Swapfell:** Razz & Slim  
>  **Underlust:** Lust & Pink  
>  **Dancetale:** Dance & Suave  
>  **Horrortale:** Axe & Sugar
> 
> OH!!! So it looks like MK avoided pissing off Razz by taking his preferred seat! (Dodged a bullet there, or at the very least an unhappy skelly)
> 
> So now everyone is here (except Dance who noped the fuck out).
> 
> **What is it that MK should ask the boys? COMMENT AWAY!!!**


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK gets some questions out of the way, conveniently quickly, but needs to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short (and its been a while since the last update~) but now we're starting to get to the fun part

MK mulled over her questions as she dug into her pizza. The biggest question had to be whether or not she had been tricked into violating the terms of her banishment or not (that would be... bad...), and after that, if there was a way for her to go home. But she also didn't want to raise too much suspicion about herself... She took the first bite of pizza, and moaned in awe at the flavorful explosion of cheese and spices, savoring that first taste before swallowing and asking the most important question. "Alright. I suppose the biggest question is... where are we?"

"are ya familiar with multiverse theory?" Comic answered with another question. MK was into her second bite. She nodded, unwilling to halt her systematic consumption of the delicious offering. "cool. so you know about other universes. well, we all pretty much agree we're somewhere in the void, or the space between universes." He chuckled. "none of the doors lead to anywhere you could call 'outside'."

"and the windows do this weird thing where, if two are set next to each other, they'll show completely separate views," Stretch continued.

"BUT WHEN YOU OPEN THEM, ALL YOU SEE IS DARK!!" Blue pointed out.

"LOTS AND LOTS OF DARK!!" Rus agreed.

"MAKES CLEANING A FUCKING NIGHTMARE," Edge complained. 

MK swallowed the last of her pizza slice. The void was, technically, not a dimension, although she couldn't be sure if she was on the same plane of the in-between as her own home. She was definitely on a ley-line (a house this stable probably wouldn't be able to exist without one), but it was up in the air whether she was still on the _same_ one or not. Superposition said it was _possible_ , but there were also infinite possibilities and just thinking about it was starting to give her a headache. The biggest relief was that she wasn't in an actual universe, which meant that she still had room to argue her case if anyone came to complain.

Technicalities.

So. Next question. "So, if one were to say, wish to return to their previous location, how would they go about it?"

"follow th' cat," Red growled around a mouthful.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT YOUR DAMN CONSPIRACY THEORIES," Edge snapped. "AND DON'T TALK WITH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH FULL!!"

"it ain't no-" Red argued back, before swallowing and continuing more clearly. "-conspiracy theory!! th' fuckin' cat's in on it!!"

"JUST LIKE THE CAT IS THE ONE WHO TRAPPED YOU IN A WALL FOR THREE HOURS," Suave said dismissively.

Stretch leaned closer to MK, whispering, "if ya got any space-time warping or teleporting powers, i'd avoid using them here. the house likes to... jape."

"he means you could try taking a shortcut to the kitchen and end up stuck in the sex machine in the basement," Slim hummed.

Axe turned a brilliant shade of pink, but otherwise made no other reaction whatsoever.

"MUTT!!" Razz snapped, smacking Slim's leg. "THAT IS NOT POLITE CONVERSATION!"

"sorry, mlord," Slim apologized, not sounding the least bit repentant.

"IN GRUMPY BROTHER'S DEFENSE," Sugar interjected. "OUR OTHER FRIENDS WERE ALL LAST SEEN WITH THE ANNOYING CAT BEFORE THEY DISAPPEARED."

MK glanced over to the kitchen area, where the annoying white cat was still lounging, seemingly unconcerned with the conversation, purring softly with its eyes squinted sleepily. It seemed to wink at her, before flopping a little and rolling on the counter with its belly up. Axe reached back to scratch idly at its belly fur without turning away from his pizza (which was mostly gone by this point).

MK decided to leave that line of questioning (as well as the one about why they have a sex machine in the basement; as interesting as that was, she didn't want to offend Razz) for later, instead focusing on another point. "Others? You mentioned that before. What others?"

"LOTS OF PEOPLE COME AND GO!!" Blue chirped. "SOMETIMES THEY ONLY STAY FOR A LITTLE WHILE, SOMETIMES ITS A SLEEPOVER!!"

"sometimes they move in," Stretch sighed, side-eyeing Axe briefly before averting his gaze.

"BUT USUALLY THEY DO NOT!" Pink said cheerfully.

"What kinds of people?" MK asked after swallowing her latest bite of pizza.

"SOMETIMES IT IS OTHER SKELETONS LIKE US!!" Rus said. "SOMETIMES OTHER MONSTERS!! I LIKE IT WHEN MY FRIEND UNDYNE VISITS!"

"I LIKE IT WHEN YOUR FRIEND UNDYNE VISITS TOO!!" Sugar agreed. Axe clutched his now empty plate so hard it cracked, the noise piercing through the din. Rus and Sugar winced in unison, flashes of sheepishness crossing their features as they exchanged looks. Axe got up quietly and set the broken plate in a bin on the far counter. Edge and Razz eyed his motions, wearing inscrutable expressions. Blue looked exasperated but he didn't say anything. Lust just looked sad. The others ignored it entirely, averting their gazes.

"SOMETIMES THEY ARE HUMAN LIKE YOU!!" Suave continued from there. "LOTS OF THEM, ALTHOUGH USUALLY ONE OR TWO AT A TIME."

"the humans especially tend to _come_ and go~" Lust purred, winking at MK over his inexplicably empty plate. She didn't think he was licking his teeth to remove any grease. MK shivered, reminding her tails not to flail about as she reached down for another pizza slice. Her hand only found an empty plate.

"DID YOU ENJOY MY GOURMET FLATBREAD MASTERPIECE??" Edge asked.

"I did. Very much so," MK answered honestly. It was some of the best she'd ever had, and that was saying something. Edge smirked, preening at the genuine complement with a soft 'NYAH HAH HAH'.

Blue bounded up from his seat, darting around the room to collect he empty plates. "IT IS MY TURN TO DO DISHES!" He beamed at MK over his shoulder. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN ME, MS MK??"

"CLEARLY SHE WOULD ENJOY THE COMPANY OF A MORE REFINED SKELETON, LIKE MYSELF," Razz remarked aloud as he inspected the tips of his gloves, making Blue's eyelights flicker with a hint of vicious gold.

"or i could show you a fun time~" Lust purred.

"if you plan on staying for a while," Comic's voice drifted to MK, "one of us could show ya to a room. theres plenty of empty ones, we all have at least one next to our personal room."

And that was the question, wasn't it? Should she stay a while? Or should she ask the cat for directions home?

And if she does stay, who should she ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who should MK try and woo first? One of the skeletons in the room? Or maybe the mysterious Dance?
> 
> Or is she gonna go home?


End file.
